1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a refrigerator and its method for controlling the same in which a data error generated in a main controller of the refrigerator can be repaired with an easy key operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an appliance for making or keeping foods cold so that they stay fresh for a long period. It generally is configured of a freezing room for freezing the foods to store therein, a cooling room for keeping them cold and a freezing cycle for cooling the freezing room and cooling room. The refrigerator is a basic and important element in the kitchen and it becomes large-sized with increase in consumption and variation in living style into Western. Meantime, the kitchen is changed from a space for simply eating foods into a main living space for a family to spend time together, having conversations and taking meals. This requires a refrigerator with high-quality and large-size.
With a recent rapid development in information communication technology, electronic appliances also become multimedia. Accordingly, it is anticipated that a home electronic appliance has multiple functions related with various other appliances and, actually, there has been recently developed a refrigerator combined with a computer constructed in a manner that a liquid crystal display (LCD) is attached onto its door enabling its user to watch TV and connect a web site to enjoy the Internet. This refrigerator having the LCD and LAN connecting device provides the Internet and video telephone functions.
The above refrigerator including a high-speed micro-processor and a large-capacity hard disk operates by pushing a touch screen of a monitor attached onto its door or by a voice command through a microphone set therein. The user can check the current temperature of the refrigerator and the condition of food kept therein and also can obtain nutrition information, cooking information, etc. through the information window of the LCD. In addition, by using a camera set above the LCD, moving pictures and messages of the family can be recorded/reproduced and data such as MP3 file can be downloaded. This refrigerator can be employed as general headquarters of xe2x80x9chome automationxe2x80x9d when it is connected with other home electronic appliances such as telephone, air conditioner, TV, etc.
The configuration of a conventional refrigerator is described below with reference of attached drawings. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional refrigerator, and FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the main controller of the conventional refrigerator.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional refrigerator includes a refrigerator controller 11 for controlling functions and components thereof, a key input part 15 for inputting a predetermined key signal, a display 16 set at a predetermined portion of the outer face of the refrigerator to display image thereon, a main controller 13 for controlling the refrigerator controller 11 to perform an operation of the refrigerator corresponding to a key signal inputted and generally controlling the components, an Internet connecting part 14 for communicating with a remote terminal through the Internet, and a communication controller 12 for controlling data communication between the main controller 13 and refrigerator controller 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, the main controller 13 consists of a ROM 21 storing a basic input output software (BIOS) operating whenever the main controller is powered, a memory 22 for storing basic data such as a system booting data, operating system, etc. and application programs related with the refrigerator, manual information and corresponding image information, and a central processing unit (CPU) 23 executing control, operation and memory functions.
However, the aforementioned conventional refrigerator has the following problems. When the data stored in the memory of the main controller is damaged, the main controller must be externally connected to receive restoration data to recover the damaged data. This requires an additional after sale service in case that a device externally connected to the main controller and the restoration data are not kept at home.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a refrigerator and its method for controlling the same that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refrigerator and method for controlling the same in which damage to data stored in the memory of the main controller thereof can be easily repaired by a simple operation of a switch at home.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, there is provided a refrigerator, comprising: a refrigerator controller for controlling configurations related with refrigerating functions according to an algorithm previously set; a main controller for controlling the refrigerator controller or configurations related with additional functions other than the refrigerating functions to correspond to a command of a user, and for returning to an initial setup state according to a request of the user when there is generated a data error therein; and a restoration switch, set at a predetermined outer portion of the main controller, for inputting a restoration command of the user when the data error is generated in the main controller.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, there is also provided a method for controlling a refrigerator including a first memory storing an operating system and application programs, a second memory storing a restoration program and a system booting program, a restoration switch through which a restoration command is inputted and a storage storing BIOS, the method comprising the steps of: when a user inputs the restoration command through the restoration switch, booting up the system and transferring an booting-up sequence to the second memory; executing the restoration program previously stored in the second memory to install the programs of the second memory in the first memory; and resetting the system upon completion of the program installation in the first memory.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.